


I'm Too Hot For Your Company, Mr Choi

by thistinyatiny (givemepizza)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boss/Employee Relationship, CEO San, Cute Ending, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, POV Alternating, heartthrob Wooyoung, woosan are secretly crushing on each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemepizza/pseuds/thistinyatiny
Summary: Wooyoung is sincerely sorry for being the hottest guy in the marketing department of San's company, and causing a riot
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 20
Kudos: 128





	I'm Too Hot For Your Company, Mr Choi

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another woosan fic, and it's one that i haven't previously written for another fandom.   
> this story is just fluff, banter and maybe a bit of humor. the last one depends on the reader. Either way i hope everybody will like something about this. 
> 
> enjoy!

Wooyoung tentatively knocked on his boss’ office door and went inside once the affirmative response came.

Wooyoung’s boss Mr. Choi San sat behind his desk, nose deep in his work. San looked up and smiled as Wooyoung approached and Wooyoung bowed when he came to a halt in front of San’s desk.

“Wooyoung, please sit.” San invited and Wooyoung did as he was asked.

San clasped his hands on the desk, pulling Wooyoung’s attention to the smooth pale skin on San’s forearms. Slowly, Wooyoung’s gaze, went back up, making sure to take in how good San’s slender frame looked in his clean, neat fitting white shirt. One button was left open at the base of San’s throat, revealing a rather tantalising telltale V just where his neck met the beginning of his chest.

Wooyoung always thought San looked very handsome and suave. Okay so Wooyoung maybe had a sort of not-so-tiny and mostly huge crush on his boss.

“What brings you to my office, Wooyoung?” San asked, pulling Wooyoung from his thoughts.

Wooyoung smiled, getting in the swing of things. “I assume the chaos in the marketing department has come to your attention?” he began, speaking tentatively.

San’s gaze briefly fell and came back up almost immediately. “I heard.”

“I’d just like to start by apologising.”

San’s eyebrows furrowed as he eyed Wooyoung curiously, “for what exactly?”

Wooyoung blinked, actually scrambling for the least arrogant and weird way of saying what he needed to say, but as usual he came out empty, so he just said it. “For being so handsome.”

San’s eyebrows shot up and Wooyoung thought he saw his boss’ lips twitch with a quirky smile. “Is that so?”

“Yes.” Wooyoung ruefully replied. “I know I’m new here and it’s way too early for me to cause this much trouble, but I promise it’s not intentional.”

“I’m told this has something to do with your choice of work shirts?” San’s gaze slid to Wooyoung’s shirt and he inclined his chin towards it.

Suddenly shy, Wooyoung reached up to pull the two ends of his collar together. “too revealing?”

“A bit.” It was with regret that San had to request Wooyoung to cover up his deliciously milky and certainly a tantalizing chest. 

“I guess I have to apologise for my sexy sense of style too.”

San nearly choked on air. “I can imagine it’s not your fault that you are so attractive.”

_Maybe too attractive to notice someone like me,_ San begrudgingly thought with an inaudible sigh.

“I’ll do my best to calm everyone down and stress that I’m not interested in dating anyone from my department.” Wooyoung promised

Finally San smiled adorable eye smile, sweet dimples and all. Wooyoung’s heart melted.

_If only I had the balls to ask you out,_ he thought.

“You do that then. I’d hate for your… gorgeousness to sink my business.”

If Wooyoung wasn’t mistaken, he would have thought San was teasing him.

“Again I’m sorry for being so insanely attractive. The fact has caused commotion for me in the past, but never this bad.”

San was very obviously holding back laughter now. “It’s okay. Like you said, it’s not your fault that you are hot.” he caught his lower lip between his teeth, a mischievous glint on his eyes.

Wooyoung’s bashfully lowered his gaze, cheeks burning. It became clear that San was in actuality trying to get Wooyoung flustered by his teasing.

Wooyoung couldn’t help wondering if San considered him hot enough to date.

That question was soon answered when as Wooyoung was leaving the office, “Wooyoung?” San softly called, bringing Wooyoung to a halt.

San was smiling when Wooyoung turned around. “Yes?”

“Tell the people in your department not to conspire to murder me.”

Wooyoung tipped his head to the side, puzzled. “Why is that?” Wooyoung asked.

“I’d like to take the department’s heartthrob out on a date of his choice this Friday.” There was a tinge of question at the end of the sentence.

Wooyoung’s jaw dropped and then he recovered and grinned impossibly wide. “I’ll let them know that my Friday evening is taken.”

“great.” San let out a not so subtle sigh of relief, putting Wooyoung under the impression that he’d been holding his breath waiting for a reply. Wooyoung liked the thought that maybe San liked Wooyoung as much as Wooyoung liked San.

“Shall we go and have steak?” Wooyoung asked, his mind already swimming with ideas on all sorts of things he wanted to do with San.

“Sounds great.”

As Wooyoung trudged out of the office, he tried hard not to break into a happy dance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the support. please leave kudos and/or comments if you liked the story<3<3<3


End file.
